Rêve de petites filles
by Sangoha
Summary: Quelques jeunes femmes adoptent des liens étroits avec les membres du NCIS. Comment déjoueront-elles les menaces qui pèsent sur leurs épaules? Écrit à partir d'un délire. Attention OC!
1. Introduction

**Salut tout le monde! Voilà, je me lance dans l'aventure que sont les fics. Désoler d'avance pour les probables fautes même si je commence à m'améliorer! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à lancer un petit com.!**

* * *

Son regard émeraude se posa sur celui glacé de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Derrière, les cris de Gibbs et Tony résonnaient. Comment-était ce

possible qu'ils se soient caché cette vérité sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte ? Les deux femmes se dévisageaient, incrédule, chacune donnant un

peu de courage à l'autre à travers leurs regards. L'une était petite, aux yeux vert jade, la peau a peine dorée et cheveux noisette, pendant lentement

sur le versant gauche de son visage, cachant souvent son œil de ce même côté. L'autre était assez grande, plus jeune que la première de deux ou

trois ans, les yeux bleu glacés, la bouche rosé et les cheveux pailles coupé au épaules, ondulant près de son visage. D'un mouvement uniforme, les

deux partirent en direction des agents spéciaux.

-Katherina, lâche-moi ! Hurla Tony.

-Ça suffit, c'est pas grave ! Dit la brune.

-Laura, arrête ! S'énerva Gibbs.

-Y pas de raison a votre dispute donc stop ! Enchaîna la blonde.

-Elles ont raison, intervint Mc Gee.

-La ferme ! Répliquèrent les quatre autres.

-Je suis désolé, Tim, s'excusa Katherina puis, tournant son visage vers la bande qui se disputait. Maintenant, les bébés, ont se calme sinon au lit !

-Mais, il m'a menti !

-Hep !

-Désolé, dit Tony en baissant la tête.

-Gibbs ! Enchaina la blonde.

-Je m'excuse.

-Bien, maintenant, au travail ! On a hâte de découvrir le NCIS !


	2. Rencontre

**Kikou,**

**Voilà, me revoilà! De suite après l'intro voici le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Étant de passage à Washington, elle voulait passer la journée chez lui, son père. Dès que sa majorité avait été prononcée, au tribunal, à ses 16 ans,

elle était partie de chez sa mère pour vivre sa propre vie. Sa liberté, elle l'appréciait, en jouissant chaque jour et la chérissant comme sa vie mais

aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle voulait juste rendre visite à ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Quand elle était enfant, sa mère lui avait expliqué que cet

inconnu ne voulait pas d'elle car elle ressemblait trop à son autre fille qui était morte tragiquement. Pourtant elle se dirigeait vers sa maison. Le cœur

noué d'impatience et d'appréhension, elle s'avançait vers la belle porte blanche qu'il ouvrirait. Sa main toqua trois fois pile puis la porte s'ouvrit

lentement. Elle n'était pas fermée. Étrange, ce dit-elle. Elle s'avança au plus profond de ce foyer impeccablement rangé, découvris un escalier qui

donnait sur une cave, par où une lumière jaune luisait. Doucement elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de lui. Leurs regards se

croisèrent et de douces larmes perlèrent sur le visage de l'homme. Prise d'empathie, le jeune femme courut dans sa direction et le prit dans les bras.

Des sanglots incontrôlables l'étreignirent et tout deux restèrent comme ça, chacun faisant la connaissance de l'autre. Un seul mot retenti dans la pièce,

sorti de la bouche de l'homme : Laura.

O0O

Elle s'avançait, déterminée. Comment avait-il osé ? Après la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son père, elle voulait juste voir son frère. Le regard

enragé, elle allait chez lui et t'en pis si il était une heure du mat'. Elle en avait assez de se père cachotier et idiot qui plus est, qui ressemblait plus a un

porc qu'autre chose Elle s'arrêta légèrement devant l'immeuble puis monta quatre a quatre les marches qui menait a son appartement. Elle tambourina

la porte et se retrouva nez a nez avec lui, encore en pyjama, le visage ensommeillé. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur elle puis il la fit entrer.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ? La questionna-t-il.

-Il c'est passé que ton père joue a ma caché ses relations intimes alors qu'elles influencent assez ma vie, non ? Je l'ai entends de ma chambre ! Il

pourrait pas aller chez elle ?

- Calme-toi.

-Non, je vais pas me calmé, non ! Bordel mais pourquoi, pourquoi ?

-Tu veux dormir ici ?

-Peut-être ! Désolé, je devrais pas me fâcher, c'est pas de ta faute. Avec plaisir mais, en fait j'ai pas envie de dormir.

-OK, donc tu veux voir un film ? Par contre, je te préviens, moi je vais me couché, il est assez tard.

-T'as quoi ?

O0O

Réveillé en sursaut, Laura se leva, tremblante. Ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus horribles. Le regard vide, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il

était là, a lui préparé du bacon et des œufs brouillé. Un sourire traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il savoir comment elle aimait

ses œufs ? Son regard glacé se posa sur elle, malicieux. Une vague de chaleur empli la pièce. Elle allait rester longtemps, près de cet homme, près de

Gibbs, près de son père. Il l'invita a prendre une chaise près de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui servi un café, noir, sans sucre. Parfait, se dit-elle. La douce

chaleur amère du breuvage coula lentement le long de la gorge, lui faisant échapper un soupir d'aise. Elle sorti son portable et observa qu'un message

avait été reçu à une heure du matin. Elle le regarda vivement et reprit sa dégustation, cette fois avec plus de précipitation. Une fois le café finit, la

jeune femme prit quelques affaires et parti rapidement hors de chez son père, prétextant un rendez-vous chez le docteur. Hors, elle avait rendez-vous

avec une grande amie dans un restaurant en plein centre de Washington. Elle lui avait envoyé un message en pleine nuit, lui demandant de venir la

réconfortée. Elle devait encore être dans un de ces états, colérique comme elle était.

O0O

Tony se pencha devant sa sœur, observant son visage si calme. Une soudaine envie étrange le prit. Il caressa avec douceur sa petite joue pâle et lui

murmura quelques bribes de chansons apprises auprès de leur mère. Sa ressemblance avec elle était frappante, plus que chez lui. Chacun de ses traits

venait d'Elle, seuls ses yeux émeraude provenaient de leur père, avec qui elle menait une guerre sans merci. Voilà pourquoi, lui l'agent si spécial

Anthony Dinozzo Junior, servait de médiateur, de négociateur. Un gémissement filtra a travers les lèvres de la jeune femme et Tony s'empressa de se

dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparé le petit déjeuné, au programme : bacon, œufs et jus d'orange, simple, rapide, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec lenteur sur la chambre. Dans la cuisine, elle entendait son frère chantonné lentement une berceuse de leur mère alors

que la douce odeur du petit-déjeuner lui parvenait, mêlant viande grillé, œufs dans la poêle et autres douceur. Elle alla prendre une douche, brulante,

puis piocha dans sa valise faite a la va vite. La jeune femme opta rapidement pour une chemise près du corps, pourpre, pour un mini short en cuir noir,

serré, avec un collant noir, spécialement et originalement troué. Elle se passa un cou de rouge à lèvre pétant, un petit peu de mascara et partie en

direction de la cuisine.

-Bien dormi, commença Tony.

-Mouaif, bof.

-T'as regardé quel film ?

-Oh, euh, Twilight, y parais que ça détend.

-Ça marche ?

-Pas vraiment, ça endort.

-Ah. T'avais pas envoyez un message a une amie ?

-Oh, si, merci ! Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix heures.

-Merde, faut que j'y aille, passe une bonne journée !

-Toi aussi !

Et elle fila aussitôt, prenant au passage un café latté a la noisette, tout en espérant qu'elle n'était pas en retard.


	3. Ami disparu

**Hello,**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je pense les posté toutes les semaines le Mardi ou Mercredi, enfin, j'essayerais! **

**Petite réponse à un review anonyme, pour nos amis anglais qui ne peuvent pas me lire:**

**Guest: **_Sorry, but I'm not verry good in english so I can't translate all my fiction. I will tray and maybe, one day, I translate it._

* * *

Deux heures qu'elle attendait dans ce café, somptueux. Aujourd'hui elle arborait un haut aux manches troués au coude et aux petites ficelles sur le

reste, ainsi qu'un jean bleu-noir. Elle restait vautrée sur son téléphone en attendant tout signe de vie provenant de son amie. Soudain un éclair rouge

passa au près d'elle.

« -Salut ! Désolé pour le retard !

-C'est toi qui m'envoie un message a une heure du mat', en colère et puis tu arrive en retard alors que je m'inquiète.

-Je sais ! Autrement, ta rencontre avec ton père ?

-Éprouvante. T'as confrontation avec le tiens ?

-Presque failli finir en bain de sang. Je pense que je vais rester chez Tony quelques temps.

-Ah.

-Bon, tout va bien, quoi d'autre ?

-Rien.

-Dommage.

Une serveuse arriva et servi les deux femmes. Comme d'habitude, Laura avait servie Katherina d'un chocolat chaud et d'une tablette de milka et c'était

prise un café noir, encore.

-T'es trop géniale, tu le savais ça ?

-Oui.

-Toujours aussi peu causante ?

-Oui.

-Ça vient de ton père ?

-Oui.

-Cool, j'adore ! Dès qu'on a fini, shopping ?

-Partante.

-Super, dépêches-toi alors !

-Calme.

-Non, pas calme, je meurs d'envie d'y aller !

-Finis !

-Super, go ! »

O0O

Au ncis :

« -Salut mes chères collègues !

-Tony, comment vas-tu ? le questionna Mc Gee.

-Je vais super, ultra, méga bien !

-C'est qui cette fois si ? dit Ziva en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-Quoi, qui ?

-Tu es forcement amoureux, non ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

-Ça doit être la première option.

-Certes, je l'aime mais pas de la façon que vous croyez.

-Ah bon, tu l'aimes comment alors ?

-Tiens, bonjour patron !

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard assassin et se mirent à leur bureau. A l'étonnement général, Gibbs se mit soudainement à rire face a son

téléphone alors qu'il s'installait. Tony s'approcha silencieusement et aperçut, écrit sur l'écran, et petit je t'aime. Un immense sourire franchi ses lèvres et

il retourna comme si de rien n'était a son bureau pendant que le portable du patron sonnait.

-Prenez vos affaires, on a un meurtre !

O0o

Les deux jeunes femmes déambulaient lentement dans l'immense allée où régnait toute sorte de magasins aux couleurs éclatante. Étrangement, ce ne

fut pas Katherina qui fut la plus excité dans ce dédale mais plus Laura qui s'arrêtait a chaque échoppe pour se parer de mille et une tenue, toutes plus

extravagantes que les autres. Une fois leurs portes monnaies vidés de tout argent, les filles retournèrent gentiment chez elles ou, enfin à l'endroit où

elles dormaient. Katherina se rendit en toute innocence chez son frère, les bras chargés de mille et une tenue allant du rouge cramoisi au rouge

groseille en passant par tout un escadron de rouge. Elle ne jurait que part cette couleur, représentant à ses yeux le malheur mais aussi la délicatesse,

comme les roses le montraient si bien. Quand à Laura, elle rentra, les bras lourds de multitude de sacs de toutes les couleurs. Elle se rendit

directement à sa chambre où elle rangea comme elle le pouvait ses vêtements dans la petite armoire de la pièce.

Ensuite, toutes deux s'allongèrent sur leurs lits respectifs quelques instants et contemplèrent le plafond, harmonieusement. Leurs regards se

parsemèrent de larmes et elles partirent se prendre une glace, Katherina, une au chocolat et Laura, une à la framboise. Tel des automates, elles

prirent leurs ordinateurs et visionnèrent d'anciennes vidéos. Dessus elles éclataient de joie et plaisantaient avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns, aux

yeux de la même teinte et aux traits fins. Elles l'appellaient Kev', surnom de Kevin. Souvent, ils allaient tout les trois faire les magasins, comme cette

journée, le dénommé Kevin les forçaient à testé les nouveaux jeux vidéo sorti et les trainaient dans les bars de « pirates » comme il les appelait. Mais il

n'était plus là, parti dans une guerre stupide, la plus stupide de toutes. Peu de temps après, un officier de la marine était venu chez la mère de leur

ami, annoncer les événements.

Kath se détacha de l'écran et parti en courant voire Tony, à son travail. Laura resta immobile quelques instants, les yeux vides, puis se leva lentement,

de peur d'être brisée encore une fois et s'avança doucement vers le bureau de son père.

* * *

**Alors, c'était bien? Si oui, laissez un petit, même microscopique review. **

**A plus!**


	4. Sig

**Bonjour à tous, à toutes!**

**Bon, d'abord, je tiens à remercier Aelig qui m'a envoyé un premier review, qui prouve qu'elle me suit (faites comme elle, allez!). **

**Après, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elle courait, courait, courait, peut-être trop, peut-être pas assez mais elle oubliait, c'est tout ce qui comptait, elle oubliait. Dans l'esprit de Katherina,

son visage s'estompait, son cercueil disparaissait, les roses sanglantes se gommaient de sa mémoire et c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Au bout d'un

moment, elle s'arrêta, essoufflé, fatigué, calmé. Elle observa les alentours, complètement perdue et terriblement seule. La panique l'envahit et elle

reprit à courir, loin droit devant elle.

O0O

Non, non, non, se répétait-elle. Pourquoi y pensé maintenant ? Laura marchait, méfiante, calme d'apparence et brisée à l'intérieur. Son regard glacial

défiait chaque hommes l'observant de trop près, souriait à chaque enfant dévoilant ses dents blanches, regardait avec douleur les amoureux sur son

chemin. Kevin était pour elle, plus qu'un ami, même si ils s'étaient promis de le gardé secret. Son cœur se serra plus encore et elle se mit à courir loin

de ses souvenirs insupportables.

O0O

Elle s'était stoppé, épuisée et pleurait sur un vieux banc dans un parc de Washington. Comment faire pour que la lame enfoncée dans sa poitrine

disparaisse ? Une main chaude la prit par l'épaule, la forçant à regarder dans la direction du bras, puis du visage de son propriétaire. C'était un homme

noir, grand, chauve, aux yeux noisette insondable. Katherina posa son regard sur son autre bras, qui tendait devant elle un Sig, au canon

surdimensionné sur lequel un silencieux était placé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tendis que l'homme lui soufflait à l'oreille :

-Je veux le faire chanté, partante ?

Il la força à se lever et enfonça son arme dans le creux du dos de sa victime. Ils avancèrent, sans bruit. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de larmes

de peur et demandaient à qui le voulait de l'aider. Elle croisait toutes sortes de personnes, indifférentes au pistolet lui lacérant la peau. Un enfant se

rendit compte de son mal être et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Sous le regard de son agresseur, elle lui répondit tendrement que tout allait, une

larme au creux de sa paupière gauche. Celle-ci coula une fois le petit reparti joué alors que l'homme lui lançait un petit bravo à l'oreille. Ils continuèrent

à marcher, pendant des heures, enfin, du point de vue de Kath. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un autre parc, le long d'un chemin parsemé de graviers blancs. Sur

la pelouse toute proche, un groupe de Marin se chamaillait, bruyant et riant à la fois. Un bref souvenir revint dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, joyeux,

lacérant plus encore son cœur meurtri.

* * *

Quelques années auparavant :

Ils souriaient, tous ensemble. Kevin était rentré de sa dernière mission, Katherina vivait depuis quelques temps chez son frère, encore, et Laura venait

tout juste d'avoir obtenue sa majorité. A côté d'eux, jouaient d'autres marins, amis de Kev'.

* * *

De lourdes et brûlantes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'un des officiers, le plus jeune semblait-il, s'avançait dans leur direction, le visage

sombre. Un bref coup d'œil de la part de Katherina lui informa que cet homme était celui venu annoncer la mort de Kevin. Il s'approcha dangereusement

du criminel au Sig et lui envoya, sans prévenir, un coup de poing, faisant voler son arme à terre. Il ordonna à Kath de fuir tendis qu'un coup de feu

retentissait dans le calme paisible du parc. Un autre résonna par-dessus la panique qu'avait provoquée le premier et elle se retourna pour voir son

agresseur courir, blessé et voir le marin à terre. Elle se força à rebrousser chemin, se mit à genoux près de cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et

tenta de pensé le trou immense qu'avait formé la balle qu'il avait reçu en pleine poitrine. Quand le pouls de l'homme devint inexistant, elle hurla sa

détresse.

O0O

Elle c'était arrêtée, épuisée, sur un banc. Ses cheveux collaient à ses joues trempées de larmes. Une panique générale s'était créé autour d'elle, sous

les sons horripilant d'armes à feu mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, trop absorbé dans sa propre vague de souffrance. Un cri la tira cependant de sa

souffrance, celui de Katherina. Elle parti courir, alerté par la détresse de son amie et de sa présence dans ce parc inconnu à ses yeux. Quand elle

arriva, elle découvrit Katherina, le visage parsemé de larmes, penchée sur le corps d'un marin, de CE marin, les mains écarlate de sang. Des sanglots

sortirent de la gorge de Laura pendant qu'elle sortait son téléphone pour appeler la police.

O0O

Côté NCIS :

La police était déjà sur place quand ils arrivèrent. Tony était chargé de prendre des photos de la scène de crime, Gibbs le surveillait, alors que Ziva et

Mc Gee interrogeaient les témoins.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Timothy Mc Gee et voici l'agent spécial Ziva David. Nous avons quelques questions, vous voulez bien y répondre ?

-Bien sûr, répondit tranquillement Laura tout en effaçant les dernières larmes présentent sur son visage.

-Hey, Mc Geek, comment ça se passe ici ? Questionna Tony, qui venait de finir son boulot.

-Tony ! Hurla Katherina en lui sautant dans les bras.

-DiNozzo, qu'est ce qui… commença Gibbs, arrêté par Laura qui lui sautait au cou.

Les larmes aux yeux, ils se séparèrent puis Tony lança un regard interrogatif à Gibbs, qui le lui rendit.

-Qui…

-Katherina DiNozzo, ravit de vous rencontrez, m'sieur ! Tony m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Commença Kath, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et elle, questionna Tony.

-Laura Gibbs, salut, Tony ! Se présenta Laura.


	5. Colères, NCIS et joie

**Kikou,**

**Bon, voilà un petit chapitre soft. J'espaire que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédent, même si, il est vrai que mon imagination m'a déserté cette semaine. Sur ce, bonne lecture! (n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un com.)**

* * *

Un poids se forma au creux des cœurs de Gibbs et Tony. Comment était-ce possible ? Gibbs, une fille. Tony, une sœur. Inimaginable. Ce fut Tony qui

commença la bagarre à coups de pourquoi. Gibbs enchaîna de suite à coup de petite sœur. Ils haussèrent le ton, commencèrent à hurler. Au loin, Mc

Gee et Ziva observaient les deux jeunes femmes en alternance avec leurs collègues. Impossible. Leur patron avait osé leur cacher la vérité, leur

meilleur ami leur avait menti en disant qu'il était fils unique. Quant à Katherina et Laura, elles détaillaient les deux agents qui les fixaient du regard,

tout en pensant qu'elles avaient enfin découvert leur famille au complet. Katherina tourna alors son regard vers son frère, se disputant avec son

patron. Son visage devint plus sombre puis elle entra dans la conversation, vite suivit de Laura. La première agrippa le bras de Tony et la deuxième se

posta devant son père. Les deux hommes posèrent alors un regard fou de rage sur les deux jeunes femmes.

- Katherina, lâche-moi ! Hurla Tony.

-Ca suffit, c'est pas grave ! Dit la brune.

-Laura arrête ! S'énerva Gibbs.

-Y a pas de raison à votre dispute donc stop ! Enchaîna la blonde.

-Elles ont raison, intervint Mc Gee, en s'avançant vers le petit groupe.

-La ferme ! Dirent les quatre autres.

Katherina fixa quelques instants Tony puis tourna son visage vers le pauvre agent :

-Je suis désolé, Tim, s'excusa-t-elle, puis tournant son visage vers la bande qui se disputait : Maintenant les bébés on se calme sinon au lit !

-Mais il m'a menti.

-Hep !

-Désolé, dit Tony en baissant la tête.

-Gibbs !

-Je m'excuse.

-Bien, maintenant, on a hâte de découvrir le NCIS ! S'écria Kath, un sourire à la DiNozzo ancré sur le visage.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une voiture noire, un 4x4, que Gibbs avait fait venir. Au premier rang, Ziva conduisait, avec à ses côté Mc Gee qui regardait

obstinément le paysage fade de la capitale. Au deuxième rang, Gibbs et Laura, cette dernière regardait d'ailleurs souvent en arrière, vers son amie,

Katherina, qui tremblait par moment, encore sous le choc de cette journée éprouvante. Tony tentait, à travers son regard inquiet, de la faire arrêter de

penser aux derniers évènements. Personne, durant le trajet, n'osait parler, de peur de mettre de l'huile sur le feu ou de créé un malaise plus grand

qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une petite heure devant un immense bâtiment de brique rouge, aussi connu sous le nom du siège du NCIS. Tous sortirent de

voiture et les premiers signes d'admirations sortirent des lèvres de Katherina ainsi qu'une suite de questions adressées à son frère.

-Waouh, génial, tu travail vraiment là tout les jours ? C'est géant ! Et l'intérieur, c'est comment ? Tu reste donc toute la journée ici ?

-Ola, du calme ! Stoppa Tony sur un ton amusé et protecteur, comme si sa sœur était un enfant face à un magasin de jouet. Donc, oui, je travail tout

les jours ici, oui je reste toute la journée dans ce bâtiment et si tu veux voir l'intérieur, on va entrer dans quelques secondes, on attend juste l'ordre du

patron.

-Go !

-Ok, boss.

Ils entrèrent et de nouveau l'enthousiasme de Kath se fit entendre. Laura le montrai moins mais était aussi fascinée par l'agence orange. Ses yeux

bleus froid brillaient d'impatience de voir les bureaux des agents qui l'accompagnait, de découvrir les autres collègues de son père, d'en apprendre le

plus possible sur la façon dont il était vu. L'accesseur arriva à ce moment là en un bip sonore et familier aux oreilles de tous. Ils grimpèrent dans la cage

de métal et attendirent, calmement. Quand les portes d'acier s'ouvrirent, un démon tout de noire vêtu tomba sur l'équipe : Abby.

* * *

**Alors?**


	6. Début d'enquête

**Salut!**

**Après ces vacances pas si reposantes que ça, me revoilà (avec un jour de retard mais bon...) pour un nouveau chapitre de rêve de petites filles. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres!**

* * *

Elle attendait, les mains sur les hanches, une quelconque explication. Katherina s'avança, un sourire peint sur le visage pour paraître accueillante, la main tendu

devant elle pour espéré que la scientifique la tienne.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Katherina. Je suis…

-La sœur de Tony ! S'exclama Abby en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'ai reconnue tout de suite ! Tu ressemble lui ressemble vachement !

-Heu… Merci ?

La laborantine se tourna alors vers Laura, dégageant la sœur de l'agent sénior, qui commençait à étouffer.

-Toi t'es Laura, non ?

-Oui. La fille de Gibbs.

-Youpi ! Et Abby lui fit un gros câlin abbyesque dont elle avait le secret. La blonde s'extirpa du mieux qu'elle put des bras de son interlocutrice et se retourna vers son

père, un large sourire fendant son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Après qu'Abby est bien grondé Gibbs et Tony pour n'avoir rien dit, elle parti en direction de son labo, rendant l'ambiance plus « normale »

dans l'open space. Les agents se mirent alors tout de suite au travail.

-Kath, tu pourrais nous décrire l'homme qui t'as pris en otage ? Questionna Tony, rendant l'enquête officiellement ouverte.

-Ouaip, alors, grand, 1m 95 à peu près, noir chocolat, aux yeux tout aussi noir que sa peau, main assez grande, proportionnellement à son corps, il a un sig, comme le

tiens, Tony, et un silencieux dessus. Je crois qu'il a été touché à la jambe. A par ça je pense pas pouvoir vous aidez plus.

-Merci.

Mc Gee s'avança et murmura à l'oreille de Tony :

-Comment elle fait pour retenir autant de détailles ?

-Elle s'entraine tous les jours devant les films qu'elle regarde. Par exemple, il pourrait te dire la taille de Simon Baker, tu sais, dans le mentalist. Demande-lui, tu verras.

-Heu, excuse moi mais, tu saurais pas la taille de Simon Baker ?

-Si, 1m 78. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Ah, si, quel taille je fais ?

-1m 87 mais…

-Merci, il se retourna vers Tony et lui glissa à l'oreille : Trop forte ta sœur.

-Merci le bleu, répondit son collègue, en lançant un regard protecteur (voir surprotecteur) vers Katherina qui s'était assise sur la chaise du bureau de son frère et qui

commençait à vraiment ruminer les faits de la journée.

De loin, Laura observait la scène, amusée de l'innocence de son amie et de la façon dont cet agent était fasciné par les talents de Kath. Elle, elle en avait d'autres, elle

avait l'instinct et il lui disait que rien allait allez bien, comme si des malheurs allaient encore arriver. Elle avait eu un pressentiment étrangement semblable à ce qu'elle

ressentait en ce moment quand Kevin était parti en guerre. Voilà pourquoi elle restait en retrait, attendant la suite des évènements avec impatience et méfiance.

Gibbs revint de la morgue, où il s'était éclipsé pour laisser du temps à tout le petit monde entassé dans l'open space de faire connaissance. Il arriva bien sûr avec deux

cafés bien chauds et surtout, bien noirs dans les mains, un pour lui et un pour Laura. Alors Tony, Mc Gee, et Ziva, commencèrent les recherches par rapport à l'homme

que Katherina venait de décrire, oubliant les moments légers passés en compagnie des filles. Le patron lança un léger regard vers Laura et la découvrit chamboulée,

pas qu'elle ne le laisse apparaitre mais son regard en disait long, étant tout aussi communicatif que celui de son père. Il se rapprocha alors. Elle mit du temps,

d'ailleurs, à s'apercevoir que Jethro la fixait avec un certain entrain, à deux centimètres de son visage. Un petit cri étouffé sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme puis

elle détourna le regard en murmurant qu'elle allait bien. Le grand manitou n'insista et préféra demander l'avance de l'enquête.

-Notre marin mort s'appelait Josh Jones, était quartier-maître dans la marine depuis près de cinq ans, commença Mc Gee.

-Aucun casier, pas de femme, pas d'enfant, rien, continua Ziva.

-On cherche encore un homme correspondant à la description de Kath, finit Tony.

-Bien. Les filles, allez manger quelques chose.

-Mais…

-Laura !

-D'acc'. Viens Kath.

Elles partirent non sans jeter un regard interrogatif aux agents qui les observaient s'en aller. Tony se mit alors debout, une fois que les filles furent belle et bien partie,

pour interroger son patron.

-Pourquoi tu les as jetés dehors ?

-C'est pas sûr ici.

-Mais…

-Tony, réfléchis une seconde, cet homme, il a retrouvé Katherina sans mal, même si elle-même était perdue. Tu trouve pas ça étrange ?

-Vu comme ça…

-Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est d'attendre.

Et Gibbs se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions, laissant ses agents faire le reste.


End file.
